Existing methods and systems for delivery of non-satellite content (e.g., terrestrial content) to satellite customers can be costly, cumbersome, power hungry, expensive, inflexible and inefficient.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.